Going Beyond Nuclear
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Who is the Prank King?  Will it be Morgan?  Will it be Reid?  And why is every BAU member being killed in the process!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I couldn't sleep and this idea was in my head! It makes no sense at all but it was fun to write! Somehow torturing Reid this way was like a bedtime story for me! I love reviews and I hope I get some! tell me how insane I am, what am I on.. anything! I love you all and ... On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Going beyond Nuclear<strong>

"How much longer is Stratuss going to keep Rossi?" Emily Prentiss asked while chewing on some minted M&M's that was at the center of the dinning table. The company around her were wondering the same thing.

Aaron Hotchner was on his cell phone reading a bedtime story for Jack while the rest of the team were sitting at the table in David Rossi's home. Here they were in their best outfits waiting to have a Christmas meal together. It was already pass Christmas and the stores were discounting the Christmas decorations but this meal was planned way before Christmas came.

Cases had made it impossible to have the meal on the date they selected but who said Christmas dinner had to be on Christmas? Everyone had brought in something to add to the dinner Rossi was baking in the oven. It was Garcia's job to moisten the ham every 15 minutes which was a job she took seriously with a leopard apron she wore.

"Rossi must keep very good drinks around here." JJ went to the kitchen and search the cabinets.

"Something about a report he turned in and how the facts did not match the times he wrote." Derek Morgan slapped Spencer Reid's hand from the bowl of M&M's.

"Hey!"

"You already have enough sugar in that coffee of yours." Morgan pointed to the take out cup Reid came in with. Reid squinted his eyes and rubbed his slapped hand.

"Boys. Play nice." Penelope Garcia warned in a motherly tone. Jennifer Jarue stood up and stretched her limbs.

"He slapped me!" Reid said matter of fact.

"He deserved it after everything he's been doing."

"Me? I haven't done anything" Reid smiled and played the innocent one.

"Oh no you don't pretty boy. First you sent me a letter of a few women saying I was their baby daddy with DNA paperwork to back it up. Oh and it didn't stop there. Listen to this Mama.." Derek pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. He looked at it confused and tried to turn it on again but nothing happened. "Must of died. But, no matter how many times I reset this, the ringtone is of some crazy Asian girl laughing and farting! Hey it is not funny!" Morgan complained while Garcia and Reid started to laugh. Emily shook her head and went to help JJ find those drinks. Morgan crossed his arms and looked at Reid seriously.

"Come on Morgan, you started this." Garcia stated and Reid nodded his head.

"What is going on?" Aaron returned to the table and sat down next to Morgan.

"Reid is winning on their little war they got going." Garcia said.

"I thought Morgan was winning? He got Reid back with that vomit candy" Hotch grinned. Morgan made some throw up noises as he mimicked Reid that day in the bathroom after he popped a few candies in his mouth.

"Very funny." Reid rubbed his stomach as he could still taste the candy. A scream diverted their attention to the kitchen. Emily walked out of the kitchen laughing. JJ came out covered in white powder from head to toe. The team started to laugh while wondering what was all over JJ.

"Who keeps a bowl of flour near the wine! No one does that!" JJ complained while the team tried to be supportive but couldn't control their laughter.

"Sorry Jayjay! Reid was suppose to get the drinks and…" Morgan started to point at JJ and laugh harder.

"You! You two are going to pay for this!" JJ grunted and walked pass the table and towards the stairs.

"I didn't do anything!" Reid managed to say between laughing fits.

"Sure, laugh it up! I have to go take a shower." JJ made her way upstairs and into a guest bathroom. Prentiss said she was going to find some clothes to JJ to change into. Hotch tried to keep his laugh low but cleared his throat when his phone rang.

"Hello? Jack… not sleepy?… Another one?…." Hotch stood up from his seat and went outside to hear Jack better. Garcia stood up to check on the ham that was cooking and to clean up the mess when he she heard a thump upstairs. Garcia looked up and heard the thump again.

"What's wrong mama?" Derek looked at Garcia as she focused on the ceiling above her.

"Thumping sounds." Garcia looked up the stairs and held on the rail when a muffled scream was heard. Derek stood up and saw Garcia take a few steps up. "She could of slipped on the tub." Garcia took a deep breath and called out for Emily and JJ. Morgan waited by the stairs for the ok sign from Garcia and turned to see Reid looking a bit worried.

"Aren't you going to check on them?" Reid asked.

"Want to go upstairs and see Jayjay in the shower?" Morgan joked while Reid blushed. "Didn't think so but I wouldn't mind if… " Morgan was interrupted when he heard Garcia scream. He took two steps at the time up and ran into the bathroom where Garcia was standing in. She saw Morgan and went to him, hugging him tight and crying. Morgan gasped at the sight of the bathroom. Blood was everywhere. Reid had followed Morgan and looked inside the room and covered his mouth at the sight of all that blood. JJ was no where to be seen. Garcia pulled away from the embrace and pointed to the floor. Bloody footsteps lead towards a room and Morgan followed them to the closed door.

"This is crazy.. " Reid managed to say as Garcia held on his arm for support.

"We have to call for help." Garcia mumbled and held on tight to Reid as Morgan turned the knob and opened the door.

"FBI! FREEZE!" Morgan yelled while Prentiss screamed.

"What the hell Morgan!" Emily yelled as she picked up the sweats she had dropped when Morgan opened the door and yelled.

"You're ok!" Garcia yelled behind Morgan.

"Of course! What is going on guys I thought…." Emily began when suddenly the lights went off. Reid yelped when Garcia grip was getting painfully tight.

"Have you seen Jayjay?" Morgan asked and felt his way towards Emily in the dark.

"Um she's showering. Are you guys ok?"

"The shower is covered in blood and Jayjay gone. She's not there and…"

"Alright stop this you two. This isn't funny anymore." Emily tried to talk to the direction of where Reid was speaking and where Morgan was. "This is getting old and.. Just not funny anymore."

"We are serious Em. There is blood everywhere! We have to call for help…." The knocking on the front door made the upstairs occupants jump.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled as he was the first one down the steps. The glowing candles added some light to the living room. Garcia went after Morgan knowing their unit chief could lead them in finding Jayjay while Emily was still disbelieving all this. There was no light to see the bathroom but followed the others trying to convince them that this is just another one of Morgan or Reid pranks. Morgan stopped when he reached the door. Hotch was already inside. He was standing facing the door.

"Oh man, you scared us. Hotch, Jayjay is… Hotch?" Morgan went to touch Hotch who was still standing not moving. Once he touched his shoulder, Hotch's body fell back and everyone screamed when they saw a knife in his chest. Morgan bent down to check for a pulse and looked up at the remaining people in the room with him.

"He's… dead…" Morgan stood up while Garcia turned her face and buried it into Reid's chest.

"This is impossible.. This can't be happening." Reid whispered when he felt Garcia gasp and pulled back. She pointed towards the dinning table. Morgan stood in front, defending the Garcia and Reid and held out his hand towards what Garcia was seeing. No one could believing this was happening.

The figure stood there, holding Emily close to him as a shield and looking at Morgan. Reid could not believe this. The Scream killer was in the dinning room table holding a knife at Emily's throat.

"Listen, we can talk about this… you really don't want to kill us do you? Let her go…" The killer held Emily tighter as she didn't struggle. The knife was really close to cutting her skin. "What is it that you want?" The killer didn't say a word.

"NO!" Garcia yelled when the killer took the knife and slit Emily's throat. Blood poured from the wound and Emily's body fell the floor. There was no time to profile the killer. No time for anything. Morgan turned to Garcia and Reid.

"Call for help. Rossi keeps his guns in his master bedroom. Closet… Protect her Pretty boy. Get in there and lock yourselves in there and call for help!" Morgan instructed Reid and before Reid could register what was just said, he saw Morgan tackle the killer. Reid stood there in shock to see the killer wrestle with Morgan but jumped out of it when Reid saw the knife being brought down into Morgan's back. Morgan yelled and looked at the two who haven't moved.

"GO Reid! Protect her!" Morgan yelled again when the knife was pulled away. Reid snapped out of his frozen state and grabbed Garcia hand and both ran up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

"Lock the door Garcia! I will get the guns.." Reid rushed towards the closet and opened the doors. He screamed when JJ's body fell on top of him. She was covered in something sticky and in the dark, his eyes tried to adjust to what he was seeing but knew that it was blood. He heard Garcia scream and the door close. She had been pulled out of the room and was now screaming down the hall and down the stairs. Something fell down hard onto the floor downstairs as Reid pushed JJ's body off of him. His breathing was close to stopping as he stared at the door. He was the last one. Everyone was dead and.. He will be dead soon…

He heard foot steps coming behind the door. There was four knocks as the knob slowly turned and pushed opened. Reid had searched for a weapon but had no time to get anything from the closet. He reached for a table lamp and held up high, ready to strike as the door opened. The killer cleaned his knife on his black cloak and tilted his head at Reid.

"What are you waiting for?" Reid yelled, holding the lamp as a baseball bat.

The killer took one step and lifted his hand up. Reid was hypnotize on that one hand. This was going to be the last thing he sees before he dies. The last thing…

"Put the lamp down, its an antique." The killer said. Reid blinked once.. Twice.. What the hell?

"What?" Reid yelled and jumped when the lights came back on. The killer removed his mask and placed the knife down. "What?.. What…. Rossi!" Reid yelled he held the lamp still in his hands. Rossi the killer?

"Gotcha!" Morgan yelled from behind and entered the room. He started to clap his hands as the rest of the team came into the room. They were all alive! Reid still couldn't believe this. JJ stood up and was wearing a nude color shirt and pants and everyone was covered in blood.

"Come on kid, the lamp.. Its worth thousands.." Rossi walked up towards Reid who slowly put the lamp down.

"This. You.. All set me up?" Reid looked at everyone who pointed their fingers at Morgan.

"MIT graduate has nothing on me. I guess I am winning." Morgan picked up the knife and pressed it down on his skin. The blade retracted into the handle and small blood liquid came out of the handle.

"I am going to kill you… " Reid mumbled

"Like you were going to crush me?" Morgan laughed.

"I… just.. How did you all did this?"

"Rossi, care to explain this?" Morgan sat on the bed still playing with the blade while Garcia and Emily stood at Reid side.

"I needed new carpet and Morgan made me an offer to pay for my carpet and be in his little payback plan."

"I heard his idea for a team bonding exercise." Hotch also answered.

"I got a new office chair.." Garcia added.

"Sin City tickets…" Emily added.

"A honeymoon vacation with free babysitting…" JJ added.

"So you all were part of this.. And.. I really thought… You all are just.. Insane." Reid was trying to understand all this. Everything was just overwhelming.

"Come on Reid, you can't be mad at us.. " Garcia massaged Reid's shoulders as Reid started to shake his head and laugh.

"That was good. I give you that Morgan. That was good."

"Say it Pretty boy, I am king!" Morgan stood up from the bed and placed his hands on his hips. Reid laughed and shook his head. He pressed his lips together and looked at the time.

"Oh.. It should be here now!"

"What should be?" Emily asked as it made the Doctor smile. He walked towards the window and looked outside and laughed. Emily and Garcia followed and laughed as well. Hotch and Rossi just looked at their team and decided they did not want to look. Morgan and JJ made their way to the window and saw what everyone else was seeing. The flashing lights of the tow truck got their attention and mostly got Morgan's attention as he saw his car being lifted onto the tow.

"I AM KING!" Reid yelled and ran out of the room.

"You are.. DEAD!" Morgan yelled chasing after Reid down the hall and down the stairs.

The End..

* * *

><p>XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Oh this just came to me like in a dream… It was so random and just had a feeling that the prank king has never been announced officially. So until then, let the pranks begin! A special awesome thank you to **lolyncut, Rayne McKenna, lizzabet, CarlisleLover1234, Rebecca1, Post U Later, kc1997kc, spelerison, Srienia, and WynonaRose **for reviewing and all of you who have read it and alerted it and favorite it and to all everyone else! Thank you! ! This one is short but still I think it go to the point! Love love love!

* * *

><p><strong> Going Beyond Nuclear Strikes Back<strong>

Morgan exited his car with a couple of plastic bags and slowly made his way up the steps to Reid's apartment. Spencer did not live in a lavish home or a run down shack across the old part of town. It was just enough for Reid and his things and for some reason even the building screamed his name. The vintage old style that seems to be the new style now.

Morgan used his free hand to grab spare key out of his pocket and opened Reid's apartment door. He knew that the boy genius was at a conference about something he wrote for a magazine and knew he was not going to be home anytime soon. He closed the door and looked around Reid's apartment. Morgan laughed to himself and wondered if he walked into a small town book store. Stacks of books throughout his home placed in bookshelves and end tables with a hint of coffee was in the air.

There was more books stacked near a chair that Reid had labeled his own lazy boy chair and sore on all his collection of books that that single yellow recliner was the most comfortable chair in the world. Morgan had just asked him which trash bin he dig that out. He had all the time in the world to do what he had planned on doing. The biggest treat was in the plastic bags he came in with and that was something he was going to save for later.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The following day, Morgan had arrived on time and sat at his office chair and pretended to work on the case files on his desk. Reports, reports and more reports. A typical day, Morgan would of mumbled a few curse words at the stack but this day was not like any other day. He was waiting for Reid so he could claim his victory as prank king. He laughed to himself as he noticed the time. Reid was late. Very late. He opened a file and started to fill out the report when he heard Reid yell out for Morgan. Morgan pretended to be focus on his report when Reid stood in front of his desk very angry.

"You just had to do it. You couldn't help yourself right? When did you get a key to my apartment anyways? " Reid knew it was Morgan. Who else. He shook his head and was talking very animated, boney arms swinging back and forth. The tone in Reid's voice was getting some attention. Morgan couldn't reply. He kept laughing in his chair and reclined back while trying to pretend he did not know anything about it.

"Why… why are you late." Morgan asked.

"Oh you ask me why? Lets see. First I had clean all the mess you made with my books and their covers. Nice one though, switching all the jacket covers around like that. Then had to explain to the neighbors when I turned on the TV there was a loud porn video being played. Oh, you also raised the volume up on my stereo too. Lets see… the toothpaste. That was disgusting! How could you mess with my toothpaste?" Morgan was crying now. His stomach hurt from laughter. "I don't even want to know what was that in my toothpaste. But the worst. The ultimate worst…"

"oh there's more?"

"Of course. You had to change my socks?" Reid was shocked himself when he opened the sock drawer all he found was nice and folded white socks. White socks! All his socks were gone and that last bit made Morgan confess.

"Oh that was the best prank I have ever done! Say it Pretty boy, I am KING!"

"I wont. I wont at all. Because you want to know the best part of all this?"

"You got yesterdays socks on.?"

"That. But something sweeter."

"What it is Pretty Boy?.."

"That I have been here for an hour already. You see, my nice neighbor had warned me about someone coming to look for me. The couple two apartments over just love to spy down the entrance. They had my number and called me while I was at the conference. So happens they tell me someone came over and asked if I have a new roommate. Saw him taking things out of place. So I asked them to describe him for me. They said tall, bald, dark, wore a shirt a few sizes too small… Make the story short, told them it was alright. But when I got home I had a pretty good idea what was going to happen when I came to work. And you know what, I was right."

"I don't get it."

"You see, you like any other typical average prankster would try to resume a normal routine before the prankee would arrive and confront the prankster. And what you always do when you come to work is talk your way up to your desk, sit, insult the files and begin your reports."

"So?"

"So.. You sit. And.. Stay… " Reid smiled and saw Morgan was so confused, he did not understand anything Reid was saying. He stood up and… well… he tried to stand but seemed to be stuck in the chair. His shirt was stuck onto the back rest of the chair while his jeans were glued onto the seat. "Good boy. Stay. The KING commands it!" Reid started to laugh while Morgan struggled to get free. "MIT glue. No way you are getting free."

"Damn it! These were a new pair of jeans and shirt."

"Maybe next time you can get them in your correct size." Reid took out his phone and dialed out. "Yes, its done… ok… yea… he's trying to get out… he's wheeling around…. Bye." Reid ended the call while Morgan was pushing his chair around, still trying to get off of it.

"Who was that.?"

"Someone that now owes me a huge favor."

"Now that is some candy I am going to unwrap." Garcia appeared at the doorway holding a pair of scissors.

"You called Garcia! Oh no… Reid!" Morgan yelled.

"Don't worry, I promise not leave you completely naked. Reid brought these over." Garcia held out a bag that contained a lot of pink clothing.

"REID!" Morgan yelled again.

"Long live the King! Hope you like Victorian pantaloons."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>That last line was something I had in my mind since Matthew Gray Gubler appeared on Craig Ferguson show. That was just so funny! Hope all liked this and reviews are always welcomed!<p> 


End file.
